


Judge, Jury, and Executioner

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Series: SPN AU & Trope Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Language, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: You’d always been a lone wolf. You left your pack behind many moons ago, but your particular ‘disposition’ has someone new knockin’ down your door. Well, a crazy alpha anyways. And he just can’t take a hint.





	Judge, Jury, and Executioner

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled - Werewolf!au  
> Beta - @jpadjackles on tumblr  
> Written for @spnaubingo  
>  _A/N -  This fic features a/b/o dynamics, but it's SFW. This is my first time writing any a/b/o, so hopefully this isn’t a horrible first attempt. But hey, new experiences, amirite?_

 

(Gif Source: [x](http://samwinchesterappreciation.tumblr.com/post/97656658412))

* * *

“Let me go, you psycho!” you shout at his back. You pull at the zip-tie fruitlessly, fuming over the fact that he’d managed to overpower you. “Todd, I don’t know what you have planned here, but keeping me  _hostage_ isn’t going to change my mind!”

He ignores you, pacing back and forth as he rubs at his chin. You’d been yelling for awhile now, your hands strapped to the headboard in what you assumed was his house. The only pride you could hold was that you managed to claw him awfully good before he’d knocked you out. If you knew that meeting him that day in the coffee shop was going to lead to your current predicament, you would have quit your job then and there. The shitty tips were bad enough.

He bothered you every day at work, always calling you sickly-sweet terms of endearment. All because he was an alpha- more like an entitled  _prick_. He’d quickly become more and more aggressive as you continued to bush him off, telling you to be a ’ _good little omega_ ’. He smelled like stale cigarettes and grease, making you queasy whenever he was nearby. If you’d stayed with your pack, you wouldn’t have to deal with crazy Todd… But then again, your pack wasn’t eating  _vegan_ , and you couldn’t bring yourself to live like that. Nope. You had to leave.

There’s a knock on the bedroom door, and another guy you’d noticed before at the cafe opens the door. His eyes flit over to you for a second, before he starts talking lowly with Todd. Your excellent hearing let you hear most of their conversation anyways.  _Stupid alphas_.

“I told you not to do it, man. I told you. If the pack leader finds out-”

“He won’t, man. All I’m saying is I need some time. She’ll change her mind. I know she will. I just have to persuade her.”

“Dude, you’ve been going to that cafe for months now. If she doesn’t want you now, she won’t-”

“She WILL!” Todd snapped, fangs dropping and chest puffing out. “She’s gonna be mine!”

Oh, that wasn’t good. You’d only seen a wolf act like that once in your life before- an affair that did not end well. One of the alphas in your old pack went feral, challenging the pack leader and dying in part due to his own frenzy. If his throat hadn’t been ripped out, it was likely that he would’ve died of a coronary anyway. Still, you couldn’t help but shrink in on yourself a little at the idea of being a lone omega with a frenzied alpha. Who wanted you. Yeah, you should’ve clawed his eyes out when you had the chance.

You hear a car pull up outside, and Todd crosses the room to check the window. “Shit. You led him here, didn’t you Eric? Didn’t you?!?”

Eric steps away, hands held up. “Listen man, you’re off the rails here. You dragged an omega into your house against her will. You know that ain’t right, dude.”

Todd snarls, and before you know it, Eric is laying in a pool of his own blood on the floor. Todd crosses to you, using a single nail to unhook you from the bed, though a zip-tie still binds your hands together. “Come on, omega. We’re going now.”

You push and kick at him. “I’m not going anywhere with you, you psychopath!” Your heart thuds in your chest as he wrestles with you, trying to pick you up until the door hinges open. The doorknob slams into the wall, stuck in the drywall and a wave of scent hits you. It’s warm and familiar, yet  _so angry_.

The alpha fills the doorway, chest puffed out and eyes glowing as his eyes land on you. Something in your heart leaps as you look at him, something that lays ownership over the alpha with the hazel eyes. There’s a pull there too, unlike anything you’d felt before. As quickly as it came, it simmered into the background as his eyes slid to the floor, gazing at Eric’s lifeless body. The anger rolling off of him intensifies and stifles the air, thick like a blanket.

“Todd, what have you  _done?_ ” The gravel in his voice demands an answer, though his eyes keep drawing back to your own.

“She’s  _mine_. She’s mine and you won’t have a say in it,  _Sam_.”

“Is that why you killed Eric, Todd? Is that why you killed a member of  _my pack?_  All because you haven’t found a mate yet?” he sneered.

“I won’t wait any longer. I refuse to wait any longer. This omega is  _mine_. She’ll see.” He began to tug at you again, but you struggle against him once more.  
“I’m not yours and I’ll never be yours!” you shout as you hit him as best you could while tied up.

“Get your  _filthy hands_   _off of her_ ,  _Todd_.” Sam growls. “I’m giving you this one chance. You either let her go and you’ll stand trial like any other member of the pack, or you refuse and I kill you myself.”

Todd sneers, “You can’t have her. She’s  _mine_.” With that he lunges at Sam, teeth bared and snarling. His eyes flare red, showing just how off the reservation he’s gone. He pounces and swipes at Sam haphazardly, his animal instincts gone full tilt, hardly thinking any sort of rational thought.

Sam ducks his swipes, slashing over Todd’s chest as he turns to face him again. Todd charges again, once more evaded by Sam who swipes nails over the meat of his thigh. Todd huffs, snarling and bleeding.

“She’s mine,” he says again, voice completely distorted by his state. He swivels and lunges at you, crushing you under his weight. He grabs a hold of your hair, yanking your neck back and baring his fangs. Everything becomes a blur of screaming and panic, the noise emitting from you gut-wrenching even to your own ears.

He’s going to bite you. He’s going to bite you, mark you as his, and you try to resist but it’s not enough. Tears are streaming down your face as you watch him above you, teeth out and head held high. You’re shocked when razor-sharp nails snatch him up by the throat, embedding into the side of his neck, and sends him flying. He slams into the bedroom dresser, the wood shattering under the force of the impact. Sam’s already on top of him, nails in Todd’s heaving chest as he bends low in his face.

“You chose the  _wrong option, Todd_. You chose to assault my true mate and tried to mate her against her will. You choose to die  _bloody_.” Sam growls out, voice ferocious as he sinks his nails even deeper.

Todd only huffs out a cocky laugh, “True mate or not, I still get a trial, Sam. Pack rules.”

Sam honest-to-god smirks at Todd, “That’s right. And I’m the judge, jury and  _executioner_.”

He ducks his head and tears deep into his throat, sharp teeth quite literally ripping his throat out. You close your eyes and tilt your head away quickly, the wet gurgling sound of Todd filling the room as Sam tears into him.

Hands touch you and your eyes startle open, Sam crouching in front of you on the floor. He’s soaked in blood, his mouth and chest covered in it. You should be scared, yet you can’t help but find it attractive as his eyes worry over you. His fangs have retracted, his eyes back to the beautiful hazel they were when you first saw him. He’s beautiful. He’s your true mate. You feel it even stronger now, that pull toward him lighting every inch of you with happiness as he tears your restraints in two.

“Are you okay, omega?” His large hands envelop yours, fingers rubbing over the marks left behind by the zip-tie. “Did he hurt you?” He gently cups your face, inspecting you for any damage. You shake your head no, but he pats your arms and does a cursory body-check anyways. You’re preening on the inside at the attention, smiling as his thumbs brush away the tears on your cheeks. “You’re safe now,  _my moon_. You’re safe.”

“Alpha,” you croon, the panic of the day catching up to you quickly. You launch yourself into his arms, and he quickly catches you, letting you nose at his neck and breathe in his calming scent. He pulls you in tight, cupping the back of your head to him as he stands.

“Don’t look, 'mega. Don’t look,” he says softly as he walks, holding you firmly in his arms. He sets you down on the hood of his car when you finally get outside, though he doesn’t move far. He holds you as long as you need until you pull away on your own, taking a deep, shuddering breath as you try to get the smell of blood out of your nose.

“My moon,” he says again, “I can’t believe I almost lost you before I even found you.”

“You saved me,” you replied, “you saved me, alpha.”

He smiles, leaning forward to nudge his nose against your cheek playfully. “I’ll always save you, omega. Always.”


End file.
